¡Eres mi Mascota!
by LovelySora
Summary: Una chica trabajadora y de carácter fuerte, que actualmente trabaja en un periódico importante. Un día encuentra en su camino a Len, un atractivo chico de 20 años sin dinero y tirado en la calle, que quiere ser cantante y actualmente no tiene dónde ir. Al comienzo de la relación, Rin no soporta la idea de tener cerca a Len, pero la soledad hace que Rin lo "adopte". [Adaptación]
1. ¡Desconocido en casa!

**.**

**ERES MI MASCOTA**

**.**

**¡Hola a todos! :D en este fanfic que será largo-corto no lo sé ._. La pareja de hoy serán los hermanos incestuosos Kagamine :') **

**Este fic es una adaptación de la película coreana ''You're my pet'' la cual está basada en el manga japonés ''Kimi wa petto'' de catorce tomos, también hay un dorama japonesa con el mismo nombre que el manga.**

**Le haré unos cuantos cambios a la historia.**

''**Kimi wa Petto'' pertenece a Owaga Yayoi.**

**VOCALOID no me pertenece.**

**Espero que les guste y les recomiendo la película se van a enamorar *-***

**.**

**-PROLOGO.**

_La historia trata sobre Rin Kagamine, una chica trabajadora y de carácter fuerte, que actualmente trabaja en un periódico importante. Un día encuentra en su camino a Len Yamamoto, un atractivo chico de 20 años sin dinero y tirado en la calle, que quiere ser cantante y actualmente no tiene dónde ir. Al comienzo de la relación, Rin no soporta la idea de tener cerca de Len, pero la soledad hace que Rin lo "adopte", llevándolo a casa y tratándolo como una mascota, incluso apodándolo "Momo", el nombre de su anterior mascota._

_._

-_Mi mascota es muy tierna y… ¡ah! Le gusta que le rasquen su pancita y le digan cosas bonitas-_ Gumi caminaba junto a Rin mientras le contaba cosas sobre su mascota y ella la ignoraba.

Rin Kagamine, 25 años, había sido abandonada recientemente por su pareja ya qué, ''Yo busco una mujer que no se sienta superior a mí y también que no sea más alta que yo''. Además de que su carácter es muy difícil de tratar, la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo le temían, ¿Puedo contarles que golpeo a su jefe? Por lo cual fue transferida al Departamento de Sociedad.

_-E-Eh… Rin-san, creo que deberías ver un psicólogo- _Le sugirió Gumi con algo de miedo al esperar la reacción de la mujer.

_-¿Qué?- _Contesto algo indignada –_Yo no estoy loca- _Le dijo tomando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

_-N-No lo digo en ese sentido…- _Se asustó –_Tus dolores de cabeza están peores…-_Le dijo.

_-En ese caso puedo visitar un médico- _Rodo lo ojos.

_-Bueno, pero con un psicólogo te puedes desahogar, además… con la ruptura de…- _No termino pues la rubia se le adelanto.

_-Él no tiene nada que ver, ¿entendiste?- _Levanto la voz –_Desde ahora me buscare a alguien que sea guapo, más alto que yo y que gane más que yo...-_ Agrego orgullosa.

.

-_Veamos, la última vez que lloré fue en el colegio… cuando mi mascota murió de una enfermedad. Desde entonces, nunca he llorado- _Le dijo Rin al psicólogo. –_Cuando me rompí un hueso practicando tiro con arco sentí venir las lágrimas, pero no lloré. Últimamente tampoco río mucho porque estoy ocupada en el trabajo._

_-Eso… no es muy saludable…- _Le comento el hombre mientras escribía en unos papeles_._

_-Mis compañeros de trabajo hablan mal de mí a mis espaldas, pero no me importa- _Agrego.

-_Pero eres muy hermosa y joven- _El hombre dudo que las personas dijeran eso de ella.

_-No, un hombre me dejo- _Soltó fríamente _–Dijo que me hace falta relajarme, que se siente inferior cuando está conmigo. Además he estudiado en la mejor universidad de Japón y en Harvard. Él era inferior a mí en ingresos y educación, incluso en estatura, pero el que me engañó fue él, no yo. Como odio a esos hombres… no es que sienta cariño ni dolor, pero no puedo dormir, desde hace dos semanas me está doliendo la cabeza.-_

_-Ya veo…- _El hombre seguía escribiendo –_Entiendo-_

_-Esta es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este y no sé mucho, ¿Receta medicamentos? ¿Cómo tranquilizantes?- _Preguntó.

_-Bueno, podemos sonreír, enséñame tu sonrisa- _El hombre sonrió.

_-¿Eh? ¿Es una tontería?- _Rio con ironía, pero el señor le hizo un ademan para que sonriera y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

_-Ya veo, es verdad que te hace falta relajarte- _Dijo escribiendo –_La gente de hoy esta seca y una sonrisa es como una gota cayendo sobre sus secos corazones. Una maravillosa agua, ¿no crees?- _Le dijo.

_-No, no entiendo lo que acaba de decir- _Su mirada era fría y parecía molesta.

_-Bien… no importa lo guapa o triunfadora que seas- _Rin comenzó a reír con arrogancia –_Si no eres capaz de regalarle esa agua a las personas, eres lo peor- _Concluyo.

_-¿Lo peor?- _Pregunto con enojo.

_-Hasta la mujer menos _inexpresiva_ es muy bonita-_ El señor le guiño el ojo pero Rin se levantó tomando su bolso y caminando a la puerta.

_-Lo siento, no tengo más tiempo pero gracias- _Tomo su abrigo y su bolso.

_-Perdona, pero aún no termino mi diagnostico- _Le aviso.

_-No importa, yo fui la tonta al pedir un consejo por un simple dolor de cabeza- _Levanto la voz molesta y comenzó a caminar.

_-¿Lo querías?- _Rin paro en seco –_A ese hombre inferior de altura e ingresos- _El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa- _Pues… tengo la cura-_Rin lo miro y él le ofreció unos pañuelos –_Trata de llorar, desahógate._

_-No- _Ella le sonrió –_Prefiero morir a llorar en frente de alguien- _Se giró y salió del sitio.

.

_-Y si la última vez que lloraste fue por tu mascota, ¿Por qué no te consigues otra?- _Sugirió Luka bebiendo el café.

_-Las mascotas requieren de muchos cuidados, además no tengo mucho tiempo para una mascota así que pienso que no me querrá- _Concluyo y bebió de su té.

_-Entonces consíguete otro hombre, ya estas vieja, ¡oh! Pero esta vez uno que no se sienta inferior a ti- _Miku trato de ahogar su risa y Luka la pateo.

_-¡Lo tengo!- _Las chicas miraron confusas a Gumi- _¡Prueba con una mascota virtual!- _Rin se quedó pensativa y…

_-¡Duerme!- _Le ordeno a su mascota -_¡Waooh! ¡Ladra!- _Se divirtió demasiado con su mascota.

_._

_-¡Luka!- _Rin hablaba por teléfono con Luka.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _Pregunto.

_-¡Quiero una mascota de verdad!- _Hizo un puchero mientras miraba por internet fotografías de cachorros.

_-¿Qué paso con tu mascota virtual?- _Pregunto confundida.

_-Me aburrió. Así que lo deje morir de hambre- _Dijo sonriente.

_-Rin… no tienes corazón…- _Luka colgó.

.

Len se encontraba tocando la guitarra y tarareando una canción mientras unas chicas lo observaban hipnotizadas por su belleza.

_-Ahh… que guapo eso- _Suspiro una chica.

_-Tienes razón- _La apoyo otra chica que estaba afinando las cuerdas de su violín.

_-Dicen que comenzó a cantar a los cuatro años y que vivió rodeado de mujeres- _Se les unió otra muchacha.

_-¿Crees que sea gay?- _Dijo con asusto una chica.

Len estaba confundido y preocupado, su compañera de piso lo saco de su departamento porque supuestamente 'no trabajaba' ¡Pero a quién engaño! ¡Era un mantenido de primera! Dejo de tocar la guitarra y tomo todas sus cosas y la maleta dirigiéndose a un restaurante pues se encontraría con sus amigos.

_-¡Ahh! –_Lloriqueó acostando la cabeza en sus brazos.

_-Qué pena me das- _Dijo uno de sus amigos que estaba tejiendo –_En este caso, no cuentes conmigo- _Y comenzó a reír.

_-Quiero un lugar donde dormir y comer… un baño limpio y una casa grande- _Hizo un puchero mientras fingía llorar.

_-¡Oh! ¡Oh!- _Nero se acercó corriendo a Len –_ ¡Yo sé un lugar en el cual puedes dormir cómodamente!-_ Exclamó.

.

_-Sabe un poco salado, recuerda doblar bien esas sabanas- _Dijo Rin leyendo el periódico a su hermano menor.

_-Está bien, Rin-nee- _Le sonrió Nero quien estaba doblando las sabanas.

_-¿Hiciste algo malo?- _Rin bajo el periódico y lo miro furiosa.

_-¿Qué podría hacer yo hermana?- _Hablo con inocencia y ella solo rodo los ojos.

-_Iré a cambiarme- _Se levantó y dejo los platos en el lavadero.

Se puso su pijama y tomo su cepillo de dientes y entro al baño.

-_Si te pones así, no podré pasar- _Rin le dio una nalgada para que se moviera.

_-¡A-Ahh! Tienes la mano muy pesada- _Se quejó Len quien estaba lavando sus dientes.

_-¿¡E-Ehh!?- _Grito Rin sonrojada al escucharla Nero corrió y miro a las dos personas.

-_H-Hermana…- _A Nero se lo estaba comiendo el miedo, pero su hermana solo corrió hasta su habitación y el la persiguió.

_-¡Porque no me dijiste que tenías a un amigo aquí! ¡Dios mío! Qué vergüenza- _Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

_-Lo hice para ayudarlo, no tiene dinero ni casa así que pensé que podía está aquí Nee-chan- _Lloriqueó Nero.

_-Claro, ahora tú tienes el control de mi apartamento, ¿Y qué te dice que lo dejaré vivir aquí? Ni siquiera lo conozco-_ Lo regañó.

_-Pero es un amigo cercano mío, además solo será una noche- _Nero se hincó y le suplico a su hermana.

_-SÓLO UNA NOCHE- _Remarcó molesta –_Sólo esta noche y se irá de aquí- _Y Rin salió de la sala caminando hasta su habitación, Nero y Len colocaron sabanas en el piso y se acomodaron para dormir.

_-¿Es linda, no crees?- _Dijo Nero.

_-¿Quién, tu hermana o el apartamento?- _Ambos rieron y Nero le golpeó el hombro.

-_Imbécil, hablo del apartamento-_ Dijo con cierto tono molesto.

_-Es cómodo y agradable y tiene cierto olor que me gusta- _Sonrió satisfecho.

_-Pero no todo es gratis, págame- _Nero estiro la mano esperando el dinero.

_-No me estas estafando, ¿verdad?- _Pregunto algo inseguro estirando el dinero.

_-Claro que no- _Nero estaba por tomarlo pero él lo volvió a jalar.

_-¿Seguro?- _Dijo.

_-Que sí tonto- _Rodo los ojos y tomo el dinero _-Fue un placer negocios contigo-_ Sonrió orgulloso.

.

Rin escribía sus ideas en su libreta y bebía café, estaba concentrada hasta que…

_-Gakupo-san- _Lo llamó la chica sin mirarlo y este se maldijo.

_-D-Dime…- _Contesto con temor.

_-Tus ideas son buenas, más no quedan con el tema de este mes, así que sería un desperdicio de tiempo, vuelve a empezarlo- _Dijo Rin lanzando al aire los bocetos y carpetas del hombre.

_-T-Tienes razón, son una basura así que tienen que estar en la basura- _Recogió sus papeles con algo de tristeza.

_-Que no se vuelva a repetir-_ Advirtió Rin.

.

_-¿Por qué tenían que estar aquí esos inútiles?- _Len observo a unos tipos con algo de coraje mientras bebía cerveza.

_-Len, tranquilízate…-_Trato de controlarlo Nero.

_-¡Oigan, estúpidos!- _Los llamó haciendo que estos se molestaran -_¡Todos son unos idiotas! ¡Quiero la revancha de la última vez, bastardos!- _Los reto confiado y cuando estos se le acercaron corrió por la calle, solo uno logró lastimarle la muñeca y para refugiarse entro a una caja cerca del apartamento de Rin.

_-Que cansada estoy…-_ Rin masajeo sus cienes, la lluvia resonaba y ella solo tenía un paraguas, llegaría empapada a casa. Cuando se acercó a su apartamento observo una caja azul y de allí salió un joven que cayó en el pecho de la mujer.

_-¿Cuánto tardas en el trabajo?- _Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y cayó dormida, ella se asustó, pero no podía dejarlo allí y menos por la lluvia así que lo llevo a su apartamento.

_-¿Qué te hicieron?- _Pregunto Rin colocándole una venda en su muñeca lastimada.

_-Nunca había visto una mujer con suaves manos y tan cuidadas- _Len ignoro su pregunto y ella le apretó la muñeca haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

_-Ya te puedes ir- _Rin se levantó y le dio la espalda.

_-¿Qué? Pero si ya le pagué seis meses de estancia a Nero-kun- _Dijo provocando a la chica.

_-Nero… Kagamine- _Apretó sus puños y llamo a su hermano.

''_Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco no está disponible ahora''_

_(Maldito…) _Pensó Rin.

Abrió su refrigerador y tomo una cerveza.

_-Puedo hacer todo tipo de cosas, saltar, correr, nadar, bailar, cantar y dibujar, algo como una mascota humana- _Len rio de su propio comentario.

_-Mascota…-_Susurró Rin –_Tienes que aprender algo, odio que a las personas que hablan demasiado, no podrás tomar comida si aún no es la hora, no podrás escuchar música a un volumen alto, si vas a ducharte no hagas desastres, cada uno tiene su champú así que no tomes por ninguna circunstancia mi champú y última, no estoy interesada en niños como tú- _Aviso con un tono egoísta y molesto.

_-Parezco una mascota…- _Dijo Len con tristeza.

_-Así es…- _Asintió.

_-¿Entonces seré tu mascota?- _Len se alegró.

_-Esa será la única manera de que te quedes en esta casa- _Dijo con orgullo –_De los pies a la cabeza no tienes derechos humanos, no podrás salir sin mi permiso, te bañare cuando lo necesites, le alimentare cuando lo necesites, nuestra única será dueña-mascota, no seremos amigos y mucho menos amantes- _Rin se sentó en el sofá bebiendo su cerveza y Len se puso a ágatas y gateo hasta ella con movimientos sensuales.

_-Ama… ordéneme lo que sea, Guaoo~- _Susurró Len con un tono sensual y provocador e hizo un pequeño ladrido.

_-¿G-Guaoo?- Lo imitó Rin confundida y con algo de repugnancia._

_-¡N-No, N-No! ¡E-Esperaa!- _Gimió Len.

_-¡Vete! ¡Maldito depravado, pervertido, sucio!- _Le gritó golpeándolo hasta la puerta.

_-¡No me iré!- _Gritó tomándose del marco de la puerta.

_-¡Vete de aquí!-_ Lo empujaba más y más.

_-¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?!- _Grito uno de sus vecinos -_¡LA INTIMIDAD EN LA HABITACIÓN!- _A Rin se le subió la sangre a las mejillas y lanzo a Len de nuevo hacía dentro.

.

**¿Les gusto? :D espero que sí**

**Algunas partes las saque del dorama japonés y otras de la película coreana, enserio se las recomiendo. **

**Nos leemos luego~ Adiós:3**

**-LovelySora**


	2. ¡Momo!

**.**

**ERES MI MASCOTA**

**.**

**¡Hola! De nuevo aquí pasando este fanfic :') –No le digan a mis demás fanfics pero creo que este es el que más me gusta- :c no les digan porque luego me pegan u-u recuerden que está basado en la película ''You´re my pet'' El dorama ''Kimi wa Petto'' y el manga de catorce tomos con el mismo nombre, en mi opinión, las mejores fueron el manga y la película coreana el dorama japonés… no es que no me guste solo que… no me llama más la atención pero eso no quita que saque inspiraciones de allí.**

**VOCALOID no me pertenece.**

**KIMI WA PETTO [Manga] pertenece a Owaga Yayoi**

**LOS ACTORES DE LA PELÍCULA ''YOU'RE MY PET'' ESTAN BIEN SENSUALES *-* -Sangrado nasal- u/u **

_**How is beautiful is this life?**_

_**How is painful is this life?**_

Rin Salió del baño removiéndose los pasadores y haciéndose una pequeña colita de puerquito en el cabello, pasó sus manos hasta su cuello y lo masajeo mientras caminaba hasta la sala y encontrarse con cierto joven tirado sobre la alfombra de la sala. Rin se le acercó y acaricio sus rubios cabellos.

_(Que día tan agotador)_Pensó la mujer levantándose para observar las fotografías de ella junto a un gran y peludo perro, sonrió con nostalgia y regreso a su habitación.

Durante esos días Rin se sentía más feliz y energética. La sola presencia de ese chico-mascota le cambio su vida en un suspiro.

_-¿Gakupo-san?- _Contesto su celular Rin –_Sí, envíamelo así, no cambies nada- _Sonreía mientras hablaba por el teléfono –_La propuesta de diseño que me enviaste, no la cambies estoy segura que te quedó bien_\- Era raro ver a la mujer hablando sin gritar con sus demás compañeros.

Rin abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cansancio y un chico en bermudas, camisa de tirantes larga y una toalla en el hombro la recibió:

_-¡Bienvenida, ama!- _Saludo Len con un sonrisa. Ella lo miro fríamente y le paso por un lado tirando por ahí su bolso –_Tu correo exprés me ayudó mucho- _Agrego el chico.

_-¿Enserio? Tengo que agradecértelo- _Dijo sin mirarlo.

_-¿De verdad? Entonces puedes ayudarme a lavarme el cabello-_ Los ojos del chico brillaron y grito emocionado.

_-¿Qué? Eso puedes hacerlo tú- _Se quejó la mujer enojándose.

_-Si la espuma cae el piso tú te enfadaras-_ Hizo un leve puchero –_Y también. Dijiste que era la mascota de la casa y, una buena ama ayuda a su mascota su tiene una mano lastimada…-_El lado manipulador de Len apareció y la mujer solo rodo los ojos.

_-Pero aun te queda la otra mano- _Suspiró molesta.

-_Me corte el dedo con la cuerda de la guitarra, y si entra al agua se infectara- _Sonrió victorioso. Rin se giró y cruzo los brazos.

_-¿Pero es que acaso no sabes pedirlo de manera cortes?-_ Suspiró pesadamente.

_-¿La mascota de la casa debe ser cortes, Ama?- _La retó.

Rin se puso una blusa vieja y unos shorts cortos, amarró su cabello en una cola y se puso gafas de sol.

-_Comencé a cantar a los cuatro años, he recibido muchos premios y la gente cree en mí. Pero a veces son unos exigentes y quieren que cante en dueto. También me gusta el baile pero cuando lo comente en casa se oponían, al final siempre me confundía. ¡Ohh~! ¡Qué bien se siente~~! ¡Un poco más a la izquierda~! ¡A la izquierdaa~~!- _Len disfrutaba los masajes que la chica le otorgaba en su cabeza pero ella se molestó y lo golpeo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

_-¿Quieres callarte?- _Pidió Rin algo irritada.

-_¡Eso dolió!- _El chico la volteo a ver -_¿Por qué usas gafas de sol? No debes tener vergüenza con tu mascota- _Dijo riendo –_Deberías quitártelas para que veas mejor- _Sugirió.

_-¿Hay algo bueno que deba ver?- _Rodo lo ojos.

_-Te mostrare todo lo bueno que hay que ver- _Len habló con una voz muy sexy.

-_Deja de hacer eso y siéntate- _Ordeno Rin.

-_Digo que, mi ama tiene pena de tenerme frente a ella…- _Habló con una voz jodidamente sexy moja-vagras –_I'm a Pet- _Dijo mientras dejaba caer su bermuda, suerte que la camisa era larga y le cubría 'allí'.

_-¡Ahh!- _Rin gritó avergonzada yLen le quito las gafas pero ella aun así se cubrió. Len subía lentamente su camisa pero Rin le dio unos buenos golpes y cuando salieron del baño Rin le preparo la cena.

_-¡Woooah! Es arroz frito- _Grito entusiasmado y en menos de un segundo comenzó a devorarlo todo – _¡Vaya! está muy rico, es bueno tener una dueña que sepa cocinar muy bien- _Ella sonrió ante el comentario del muchacho.

_-Esto no es un acto de caridad, como ayudar a un niño que no tiene nada ¿sabes lo que significa ser una mascota y ser un dueño?- _Pregunto ella.

_-Ama, ¿Y tú sabias que has dicho eso más de quince veces?- _Dijo con sarcasmo –_Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo bien, aunque…- _Siguió comiendo.

_-Oye, ¿cómo te llamabas?- _Pregunto Rin, por alguna razón había estado compartiendo techo con ese chico más no sabía su nombre.

_-¿Nombre? Puedes ponerme el que quieras, tu actor favorito, tu primer amor, tu comida favorita, el hombre que te quito la virginidad- _Habló mientras reía pero Rin tenía ganas de golpearlo más se contuvo. Decidió ignorarlo y pensar en un nombre para él.

_-Veamos… Leonardo, Chuleta…- _Pensó la mujer y Len sólo la observo con una sonrisa.

_-Por cierto, estas salchichas en verdad están deliciosas- _Menciono alegre por el sabor de la comida.

_-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo! A partir de ahora te llamaras Momo- _Le dijo felizmente.

_-¿Momo? Ese es un nombre de un perro- _Dijo Len indignado.

_-Es el nombre de perro que tenía cuando era niña- _Menciono –_De alguna forma son muy parecidos- _Agregó.

_-Espera, ¿no es el nombre de un libro para niños?- _Recordó –_Además es un nombre de mujer y yo soy un hombre, elige otro- _Dijo tristemente.

_-Creo que te queda muy bien- _Rio emocionada.

_-¡No~! Elige otro- _Dijo moviendo su pie contra el de ella.

_-Nop, Nop- _Negó moviendo el pie de él.

_-Papá- _Rin llamó a su padre quien estaba abrazando a un perrito –_Mamá se molestara- _Lo regaño Rin observando al perrito.

_-No digas tonterías- _Dijo sentándose en el sofá de la veterinaria –_Tu madre está perdida en sus novelas, ni siquiera nota si estoy o no, pero este amiguito siempre me recibe moviendo su colita- _Agregó hablando como bebé mientras acariciaba al perrito y Rin solo sonreía.

El padre de la chica salió y Rin observo un collar azul de perro y…

_-¡Qué bien se te ve!- _Pegó un gritillo emocionada mientras Len la mataba con la mirada –_Te compre más cosas- _Apunto una caja en la cual había una cama para perrito, juguetes, y demás. Len tomo una pelota y suspiro.

Entonces tomo un libro y se acercó a Rin quien estaba sentada en el sofá armando un rompecabezas, Len se acostó en sus piernas y ella lo miro confundida.

_-Mascota- _Len se apuntó a sí mismo –_Ama-_ Apunto a Rin. Pero ella lo ignoro y siguió acomodando las piezas lo cual frustro al muchacho. Len lanzó su libro e hizo a un lado la mesita en donde estaba el rompecabezas y se posó sobre Rin tomándola de las muñecas.

_-¿Q-Qué?- _Pregunto sonrojada.

_-Cuando llegas a casa debes consentir a la mascota…- _La miro fríamente y bajo su mirada hasta el pecho de la chica -_¡Ahh~! ¡Como yo pensaba tu pecho es tan…~!- _El chico se sonrojo pero ella gritó asustada y lo lanzo al suelo.

_-¡¿Quién soy yo?!- _Pregunto desafiante.

_-¿Ama?- _Contesto con temor.

_-¡¿Y quién eres tú?!- _Volvió a preguntar.

_-¿Mascota?- _Contesto.

_-¡Así es! ¡Una mascota, un animal!- _Le gritó -_¡Desde hoy tendremos reglas en esta casa- _Dijo y salió de la sala.

Len caminaba de nuevo hasta la sala con un papel que arrastraba y debía medir tres metros.

_Reglas:_

_1.- Una mascota no es un amante ni un amigo, es una mascota._

_2.- Mientras la dueña trabaja la mascota no se mueve._

_3.- La mascota no deberá tomar la comida de su dueña, especialmente las naranjas._

_4.-No debe molestar a la dueña mientras duerme._

Len siguió leyendo las doscientas reglas hasta caer dormido. Todos los días Rin se despertaba a las 6:00 AM para ir al trabajo durante su tiempo para arreglarse ignoraba a Len y eso le frustraba, solo le quedaba mirarla cada vez que se iba.

Len decidió salir a correr con uno de sus mejores amigos: Piko Utatane un chico que conoce desde la primaria, corrían en un parque pequeño cerca de un lago hermoso.

_-Uff, hay que descansar- _Dijo Piko acercándose a una banca.

_-Que cansado…- _Musito Len recuperando el aire.

_-Tu nuevo dueño… digo dueña, ¿qué tipo de persona es?- _Pregunto Piko.

-_Capaz, dura, trabajadora y hermosa- _Le comento sonriendo.

_-Debe ser muy valiente- _Agregó Piko.

_-Tiene muchos problemas… Sin embargo, ella solo me muestra un lado. Tiene un tipo de personalidad rara, su orgullo no le permite aceptarse por completo- _Le dijo Len pensando en Rin.

_-Pero… ¿Por qué una mujer tan fuerte como ella necesita de ti?- _Pregunto riendo el albino.

_-No lo sé, tal vez vino a mí por mis travesuras-_ Comento riendo mientras abría su botella de agua.

_-Hahaha- _Ambos rieron por el comentario del rubio.

_-¿Tú también necesitas caer en mis trampas?- _Lo intimido con algo de broma.

_-Vaya, que miedo- _Comenzó a correr y este lo persiguió.

Rin por su lado, la habían retado en su trabajo porque ya habían pasado tres meses y la revista ''Flore'' aun no ganaba publicidad y para rematar, Miku le mostró a su jefe las revistas que Rin ordeno tirar a la basura. Al llegar a casa estaba completamente molesta que quería golpear a Miku con sus puños.

_-¡Momo!- _Lo llamó molesta -_¿Dónde estás?- _Gritó y entro a la sala encontrándolo dormido y lo zarandeo para despertarlo –_Despierta-_ Este despertó.

-_¿Qué pasa, ama?- _Pregunto somnoliento.

_-Levántate, quiero lavarte el cabello- _Le ordeno.

_-¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? tengo sueño- _Y se volvió a acomodar.

_-¡AHORA! Levántate- _Levanto la voz.

_-¡Ahh! Esta fríaa~-_ Lloriqueó.

_-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué me provocas niño bueno?- _Rin le jalaba el cabello a Len para enjabonárselo mientras abría la llave y salía agua fría.

Después de la tortura Rin le seco el cabello…

_-Esa tonta… Se las verá conmigo- _Susurraba para sí misma y Len lloriqueaba.

Cuando Rin se fue a la cama, Len preparo fideos y uso la tapa de vidrio como plato cuando Rin lo descubrió.

_-¿Sabes el trabajo que es editar una revista?- _Pregunto molesta –_La próxima vez usa otra cosa como soporte y veras._

**¿Les gusto el capítulo de hoy? Espero que sí pero como no sé qué decir y estoy escuchando música les recomiendo la canción ''Mental Breakdown'' de mi queridísima novia única y hermosa CL *-***

**La emoción me invadió para seguirla y un día después publico el segundo capítulo lol xd**

**DIANIS MAR: Me alegra de que te haya gustado :') Pues aquí Rin es un poco malvada y frustrante mientras Len es un Sol*-* La adapte de la película ''You're my pet'' y también del dorama 'Kimi wa petto' deberías verla :3 Cuando recuerdes el anime me lo pasas c: **

**Adiós**

_~LovelySora_


	3. ¿Mascota rebelde o tierna?

**THE FIRST LOVE**

**Hola aquí LovelySora reportándose capitán!**

**Descansen! (Siempre quise hacer eso ewe)**

**Ahora déjenme contarles algo que me dolió en lo más profundo de mi oscuro corazón :c **

**Me…**

**Enferme…**

**Y…**

**¡YA NO PUEDO CANTAR! ;n; te odio gripe maldita y a ti también clima! Ajá sabes a quien me refiero LLUVIA Y FRÍO**

**-Llora x siempre i para siempre-**

**Pinche clima maldito :c se supone que estamos cerca de primavera y este clima se pasa de imbécil **

**Te hodio con todo mi kokoro**

**Pero bueno dejemos de mariconadas y vamos al grano de la historia, ya termine de ver el dorama 'KIMI WA PETTO' y como soy chida voy a sacar algunas partes de allí y de la película y ahora que hablamos de eso les recomendare otras películas:**

**-Te enseñare a amar**

**-My friend tutor**

**-Hear me**

**Y Bueno esas con algunas que he visto :c **

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE **

**KIMI WA PETTO PERTENECE A OWAGA YAYOI**

**Canción recomendada del día: I'M SORRY – TEEN TOP*-***

_**I DON'T WANNA CRY**_

_**CAN YOU DRY THE TEARS FROM MY EYES?**_

Len se miró por última vez al espejo y bebió un vaso de agua, tomó el micrófono mientras encendía el karaoke y comenzaba a cantar. Puso la canción: I'm Sorry de Teen Top. Era increíble como alcanzaba las notas y cantaba con sentimiento.

Rin había llegado a su apartamento y coloco la oreja en la puerta, alcanzo a escuchar la música pero también escucho la voz de su mascota 'Momo'.

_-Debe estar feliz porque llegué- _Susurró con sarcasmo y se adentró al departamento, se fue directo a la sala y se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El chico no se había dado cuenta de ella hasta que dio la vuelta cantando y la miro.

_-¡Canta conmigo!- _Pidió tomándola de mano y guiarla hasta el televisor. Ella se alejó un poco y Len le lanzó el micrófono -_¡Tu turno!- _Sonrió, pero para su jodida suerte esta muchacha no lo alcanzo a tomar y sí, le cayó en la mera nariz.

_-¡A-Ahhh…!- _Gritó de dolor tomándose la nariz.

_(Perfecto…)_ Se dijo así mismo con los brazos estirados –Como castigo de parte de Rin-, la chica estaba acostada en el sofá quejándose del dolor y tomando una bolsa de hielos en la cara.

_-¡Rin-chan!- _La llamó Gumi acercándose al escritorio de la chica –_Te busca un chico muy guapo- _Le aviso, Rin se preguntó quién la buscaría, si bien recuerda le dijo a Len que NO se acercara a su oficina, ni siquiera al departamento en el que trabajaba. Rin se levantó y se dirigió afuera de las oficinas encontrándose a Miku hablando con su primer amor; Kaito Shion.

_-¿Enserio serás transferido a este departamento, Kaito-kun?- _Preguntó la peliverde muy melosa con Kaito.

_-Así es- _Le respondió con su sonrisa.

_-¡Eso es genial! Así podemos estar cerca…-_La peliverde se acercó mucho al hombre.

_-¿Kaito-san?- _Preguntó Rin haciéndose que él se acerca a ella y dejara a Miku molesta.

_-Rin…- _Le sonrió felizmente provocando que la rubia se sonrojara.

_(No puedo dejar de mirarlo… quizá porque fue mi primer amor…) _Pensó la rubia.

Se quedaron conversando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Kaito se tuvo que retirar haciendo que Rin sacará su teléfono y llamará a su mejor amiga; Luka.

_-Parece que la empresa no dudo en darle el empleo…-_ Le comentó.

_-¿Es el tipo del que estabas enamorada en la Universidad?- _Preguntó Luka alimentando a su bebé Yuki.

_-S-Sí…-_ Afirmó avergonzada.

_-Quizá entro a la empresa para enamorarte…-_ Le dijo Luka preocupada.

_-Kaito Shion… es buena persona y te puede traicionar con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos…-_ Murmuro nerviosa.

_-Ya estás en edad para enamorarte, si quieres volver con él, piénsalo bien- _Agregó la pelirosa.

Su amiga Meiko también se unió a la plática:

_-¡Oye! No puedes casarte antes que yo- _Se quejó la castaña –_Ah, no… espera yo ya estoy casada con la bebida- _Abrazo a su botella de sake.

Las tres se decidieron por ir por unos tragos en el bar más cercano…

-_Entonces… ¡vamos Rin!- _La animo Meiko tomando cerveza.

-_Tú puedes hacerlo…-_ Le dijo Luka.

-_Recuerda no tener sexo borracha ni besarlo cuando acabas de vomitar por la resaca…- _Rin miro a Meiko con cara de 'Ajá, sí'. Después de unos pocos tragos y Meiko extasiada por la bebida Rin decidió irse.

_-Bueno chicas… me retiró, hoy llegó temprano a casa. Tengo que alimentar a Momo- _Se despidió tomando su bolso.

_-¡N-No! ¡B-Basta!-_ Se quejaba de dolor por la llave mortal que le hacía Rin.

_-¡Es mi venganza por lo de anoche!- _Reía apretando más fuerte. Pero lo soltó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar –_Kaito-san…- _Contesto y Len se entristeció _–No… sólo leía el periódico- _Eso si molesto a Len y tomó el periódico de la mesa y se lo lanzó a Rin _– ¿Una cita?- _Se sonrojo –_Sí…- _Asintió.

Rin acomodaba su cabello para verse lo más linda que pudiese y comenzó a caminar para tranquilizarse.

_-Kaito-san… tu corbata esta linda hoy…-_Habló consigo misma –_Dios… no sé qué decir…-_ Se dio unas ligeras bofetadas con sus manos.

_-Rin- _La llamó el hombre detrás de ella -_¿Hablas con alguien?- _Pregunto inseguro.

_-Eh… no… yo…-_ Se puso nerviosa –_Tu corbata esta linda hoy…-_Le dijo sin pensar, pero pudo notar que no tenía corbata.

_-Vaya… creo que se me cayó- _Comenzó a reír levemente y ella se avergonzó.

Len agarró su guitarra y comenzó a cantar mientras todos se sentaban en círculo con él. Comenzó a cantar la canción: Eyes, nose, lips de Taeyang y todos seguían el ritmo con sus demás instrumentos. Por otro lado Rin caminaba al lado de Kaito y se sentía incomodada, pensó que era porque él fue su primer amor.

Kaito no dejaba de ver la vestimenta de la mujer que consistía en un vestido floreado naranja y un suéter blanco, sus piernas blancas resaltaban y sus tacones crema la hacían ver una mujer muy hermosa. El hombre acompaño a Rin hasta su apartamento.

_-Hasta luego, Kaito-san- _Se despidió sonriendo.

_-Creo que acepto una taza de café- _Pidió haciendo incomodar a la rubia.

_-Pasa…-_ Se hizo a un lado para que entrara y cuando quedaron frente a frente, Len se asomó por la puerta sin que ellos lo notaran, hizo un gesto de desagrado y cuando Kaito estaba por besar a Rin, Len ladró tan fuerte como pudo asustando a Kaito.

_-N-No sabía… que tenías un perro…-_Tartamudeo asustado.

_-Esto… ¡Momo! ¡Has silencio!- _Grito molesta –_Es de un amigo… sólo lo estoy cuidando unos días…- _Trató de ocultarse pero aun así Len no dejaba de ladrar –_P-Parece estar inquieto…-_ Se preocupó –_E-Eh…. Mañana te llamó, adiós- _Rin tomó a Kaito y lo saco de allí diciendo que mañana lo llamaría, trató de recuperar el aire y fue directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Len.

_-Bienvenida ama-_ La saludó jugando con unos muñecos.

_-¡En la casa no debes hacer mucho ruido!- _Le grito y agarró un cojín para golpearlo.

_-¡O-Oye! ¡Yo estaba tomando una siesta hasta que me asustaste con tus locos asuntos!- _Se defendió.

_-¿Locos asuntos?- _Repitió ofendida -_¿Qué hora es para que tomes una siesta?- _Pregunto.

Len le dedicó una mirada fulminante y ella se cruzó de brazos.

_-¿Q-Qué? Esa mirada…- _Lo interrogó.

_-Dijiste que llegarías tarde por el trabajo. Ahora que tienes un hombre comienzas a mentir ¿verdad?- _Len la miro molesto mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

_-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué te quitas la camisa?- _Pregunto asustada dando pasos hacia atrás. Len la acorralo contra la pared.

_-¿Sabes que los lobos cambian de apariencia en los días de luna?- _Susurró en el oído de la chica.

_-Ja… ¿Tú? ¿Un lobo?- _Se burló.

_-Perros o lobos, son lo mismo… ¡Guaoo!- _Le ladró levemente y después la dejo mientras el salía del apartamento.

_-Si el dueño no los cuida comienzan a portarse mal. Las mascotas pueden volverse agresivas, empezando por no escucharte- _Comento Gumi –_Es… el instinto animal…-_

_**Flashback**_

_Rin despertó con miles de trenzas en su cabello y algo viscoso en su cabello, miro hacia un lado y encontró una foto de Len haciéndole las trenzas. Cuando entro al baño cayó dentro del inodoro y también encontró una foto de Len con el inodoro al lado. Rin fue al frutero y pudo observar cascaras de naranjas y al lado de ellas una foto de Len comiendo las naranjas. Miró sus tacones favoritos llenos con tierra y una flor encima, no fue necesario observar la foto pues ya sabía quién fue._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-Se comen todo, incluso las que nos gustan más- _Agregó Gumi –_Pero, si te enojas es contraproducente así que es mejor seguirles la corriente. Ellos son muy simples, se les pasara y te seguirán- _Concluyó.

_-Oh, ¿es eso? Gracias Gumi-san- _Respiro tranquila –_Necesito que sea feliz lo antes posible- _Agregó.

Rin llegó al departamento con cientos de bolsas con la compra de la comida, Len observo la comida con brillo en sus ojos estaba por tocarla pero Rin le golpeo la mano y se puso su mandil para cocinar.

_-Rinny~- _Se quejó Len levantándose y abrazándola por la espalda –_Estoy hambriento~-_ Ella rio levemente y se giró.

_-Momo- _Lo llamó.

_-¿Mmm?- _Respondió.

_-Estas más adorable estos días, ¿Qué pasa?- _Lo interrogó.

_-N-Nada…- _Sonrió.

_-Dime- _Abrió la palma de la mano y el chico la tomo _-Momo…-_ Hizo su mano en forma de pistola y le apunto interrogándolo. Len levanto las manos y ella hizo la mirada de 'Dime la verdad AHORA' así que se tumbó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse.

_-¡Mi estómago! ¡Duele! ¡Comida, Comida!- _Hizo un berrinche provocando la risa de la chica.

Rin caminaba de regreso a casa mientras hablaba por teléfono y Len llegó por atrás abrazándola por los hombros.

_-Me están siguiendo, creo que tienen armas…- _Le susurró al oído y ella se burló –_Ama, ¿Me extrañaste?- _Pregunto meloso pero ella se movió tratando de zafarse -_¡Uno…dos…tres!- _Saco su celular se tomaron una foto _-¡Woaaah! Saliste muy guapa- _Alagó.

_-Bien, olvídalo- _Hablo arrogantemente -_¿Sabes a donde voy que me estas siguiendo?- _Cruzó los brazos.

_-¿Hotel?- _Hablo Len en tono inglés.

_-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido- _Antes de que ella siguiera su camino él la tomo de la mano y la llevó en sentido contrario.

_-¡Suéltame la mano! ¿Qué crees que puedan pensar los demás?- _Dijo zafándose de la mano del rubio.

_-Pues… hoy no trajiste la correa- _Se defendió.

_-Sí… realmente lo siento- _Rin hablaba por teléfono hartando a su mascota quien comía un gran algodón de azúcar.

_-Dame eso- _Le arrebato el celular y lo lanzo a una fuente, Rin se quedó en shock y lo comenzó a golpear.

Él corrió y ella lo persiguió llegando a un juego mecánico al que ambos subieron. Jugaron a las maquinitas y brincaron sobre los charcos de agua.

_-¡Me divertí mucho ama!- _Grito emocionado Len.

_-Fue lindo…- _Musito Rin.

_-¿Dijiste algo?- _Pregunto Len confundido.

_-No, nada…-_ Sonrió para sus adentros.

La mujer salió del baño secando su cabello y camino hasta la cocina, se preparó un sándwich y camino hasta la sala encontrando a cierto rubio dormido sobre el sofá. Le colocó una cobija y se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama.

_-¿Mmm…?- _Musito Len somnoliento mirando a la rubia dormida, se quitó la cobija de encima y se la puso a la chica -…Que frío- le quito la cobija y se volvió a poner él.

**HAHAHA :D **

**Aquí nuestro tercer capítulo recién sacado del horno calientito, llévele, llévele :v**

**CINCO DÍAS DE VACACIONES WOOAH TE AMO GRIPE uwu –Maldita doble moral- Ajá cinco días sin ir a la escuela :'D algo más lindo que eso naaah.**

**Akirarara Kaneko: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado ;w; eso me hace llorar de emoción gracias por seguir esta humilde historia uwu jajaja… si fuera al revés e-é … quizá ya hubieran borrado este fanfic por rated M EXTREMOO! Mi imaginación no tiene límites en el caso de la perversión –Llora- Pero como soy buena con ustedes y no les llenare la mente con cosas sucias ewe mejor dejémoslo así.**

**Dianis Mar: ¡Hola! Ya verás lo que pasara… -Cambia de rated K a rated M- buajajaja! No sólo le robara un beso también la v…. –Le disparan- Bueno no ;n; ¡ya no me pegues mamá! **

**Vocal02Elen: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :'3 me llega al kokoro uwu ojala disfrutes este capítulo :D Buajajaja pero… no te mueras o nos morimos todos –La revive-(?**


	4. ¡CUPCAKE!

**¡ERES MI MASCOTA!**

* * *

**Hola u3u disculpen mi tardanza… además, les mentí… -Para los que leyeron mi otro fanfic 'Always' también de RINXLEN- Les dije que me iría y vacaciones y no podría actualizar, pero igual me lleve mi computadora y tuve la suerte de tener internet y así puedo actualizar y se preguntaran porque a estas horas, pues mi familia esta ebria así que a disfrutar y aprovechar :'v**

**Canción recomendada: Tomorrow – BTS**

* * *

Rin se maldecía por olvidarse de cobijarse en la noche y este día de trabajo tenía resfriado, su escritorio estaba lleno de pañuelos –Y otros que estaban en el suelo –Busco alguna pastilla para el resfriado, pero no encontró nada y entonces recordó el día en que Momo se enfermó y tuvo que dejar las pastillas en casa.

_-Mierda –_Masculló sonándose la nariz.

_-¿Ama? –_Rin abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Len con unas cuantas bolsas en la mano que dejo en su escritorio –_Traje medicina para el resfriado –_Sonrió.

Rin se sorprendió y tomó la cajita de las pastillas entre sus manos como si fueran lo más preciado en su vida –_Muchas gracias… _-Agradeció aun mirando la cajita.

-Bye~! –Se despidió dándole una tierna sonrisa para así salir del lugar.

Cuando el chico paso por las demás oficinas de las personas todos lo miraron con impresión, Gumi se movió hasta ella en su silla giratoria.

_-¡Rin-chan! ¿Quién era ese chico tan guapo? –_Pregunto la peliverde emocionada.

_-¿Quién?- _Rin trató de evadir el tema y comenzó a teclear.

_-Ese chico… -_Susurró mordiendo la punta de su lápiz.

_-Ah… él es mi primo…-_ Respondió un tanto insegura de su respuesta.

_-¿Acaso él es… Len Yamamoto? –_Miku entro al tema de conversación.

A Gumi le brillaron los ojos al escuchar lo que Miku acababa de decir.

_-Hatsune-san… ¿Cómo lo conoces? –_Interrogo Rin con el ceño fruncido.

_-Él gano muchos premios por su hermosa voz cuando estuvo en América –_Rin se acercó al monitor de la peliverde en su silla giratoria –_Yo soy fan de su gran voz –_Agregó emocionada –_Ahh… pero aparentemente es familiar de Rin-chan… -_Musito en tono triste.

* * *

_-Vamos Yuki, déjame quitarte los zapatos –_Le dijo Luka a la pequeña niña sentada en la entrada de la casa.

_-Yuki-chan, haz crecido mucho –_Dijo Rin sobándole la cabeza.

_-¡Cuidado señora voy a pasar! –_Alerto Len corriendo hasta la entrada provocando que Rin se alejara y Luka se hiciera a un lado.

_-Rin y yo tenemos la misma edad…- _Habló Luka en tono molesto.

_-¿Enserio? –_Len le beso la mejilla a Rin como despedida –_Pareces de cuarenta –_Tomó sus zapatos y salió de allí.

_-Baboso…-_ Insulto Luka por lo bajo cuando Len salió _-¿Cómo saco un número_ _tan especifico –_Se preguntó Luka.

_-Pero tía Rin, ¿Quién ese chico tan guapo? –_Pregunto la tierna Yuki haciendo que Rin sonriera –_Tiene un lindo trasero –_Agregó, la sonrisa de Rin se desvaneció.

_-¿Verdad? –_La apoyo la risueña Luka.

Luka y Rin caminaron hasta un parque cercano al apartamento de la rubia, ambas mujeres se sentaron en una banca en sombra mientras Yuki se divertía corriendo por ahí.

_-Loca, ¿estás loca? Esto es una locura –_Habló Luka molesta tras haber escuchado la relación que tenía con Len.

_-De alguna manera se convirtió en esto –_Contesto Rin como si fuera lo más natural del mundo _–Pero después de un tiempo se irá. Cada vez es más intenso, no es nada comparado con el otro Momo –_Abrió los ojos al contárselo a la pelirosa.

_-¿Qué estás viendo exactamente? –_La regaño _-¿Cómo puedes pensar que un joven hombre se puede comparar con un perro muerto?-_Agregó –_Ah… al final te estás relajando, esta es la mayor broma que he escuchado en mi vida- _Bufó.

Rin bajo la mirada algo pensativa y Luka le dedico un mirada pervertida para luego reír.

_-Hey, será una mascota o no, pero el hecho de que es un hombre no lo cambiara, viven juntos. Un hombre y una mujer- _Continuo felizmente.

_-Un hombre y una mujer. No es esa clase de relación- _Regaño Rin molesta.

_-No importa… mientras te guste…-_Incito Luka sonriendo provocando un sonrojo en la rubia _–Cuando tengas un viaje de negocios puede llamarme…-_ Comenzó a reír, Rin rio sarcásticamente.

_-¡Espera! ¡Kaito-san!- _Volvió a atacar la pelirosa aún más exaltada. Rin suspiro tristemente y habló.

_-¿Y yo qué sé? Kaito-san ya es muy feliz- _Habló en rendimiento a sus sentimientos –_Yo aún tengo miedo… Sólo al ver lo guapo que es, yo me vuelvo estúpida –_Continuo –_Siempre soy como el hazmerreír… ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? Quiere verme perfecta para él, pero nunca sale bien –_Suspiró -_En cambio con Momo las cosas son diferentes…-_

_-¿Momo dices? ¿Cómo lo comparas con Kaito-san?- _Dijo Luka en tono ofendido _-¡Si no proteges a tu hombre alguna arpía que lo quiere te lo arrebatara!-_ Comento haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos.

* * *

Rin abrió su cajón del escritorio y saco unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza pero en ese su jefe le acercó un plato pequeño con frutas y yogurt llamando la atención de la rubia.

_-Bien, cálmate y escúchame- _El hombre coloco el refrigerio de la chica en su escritorio –_Gakupo-san no ha podido venir porque tiene un resfriado, Gumi-san ha tenido un accidente de tráfico por ir con el celular. Sólo quedan tres días para entregar el proyecto. En mi opinión, será bastante difícil. Con una persona nos tenemos que ajustar ¡Gracias! –_Se despidió guiñándole el ojo. Rin se quedó atónita y molesta… gracias a todos, perfecto.

Len abrió los mensajes de voz que Rin había mandado.

_-Momo… hoy tengo horas extra, cuando llegué te comprare comida de perro- _Era lo que decía el audio de voz.

_-¿Cuándo entenderá que no soy un perro?- _Bufó molesto lanzando el celular al sofá.

_-¿Crees que si le dejas un mensaje… Momo entenderá?- _Pregunto confundida Gumi, Rin la ignoro y siguió leyendo los reportes.

_-Mmm…-_ Musito Rin mirando los reportes y las fotografías pegadas en la pared.

_-Imagínate que hará Momo cuando Rin Kagamine no está…-_ Gumi se mordió el labio pensativa.

_-No lo sé… esperando que su dueña llegué quizá…-_Murmuró.

…

Len se encontraba en una fiesta playera junto a Nero, Piko y Mikuo.

_-Saben… ser una mascota no es trabajo fácil…-_ Dijo Len recostado en una silla playera –_No saben el amor que una mascota necesita… pero tampoco dejare que eso me moleste. Esto es extraño- _Agregó.

_-Demasiado extraño, los hombres tenemos orgullo- _Comento Piko.

_-¿Orgullo?-_Dijo Len –_Eso pone las cosas difíciles. Ella sólo me quiere como mascota, no quiere estar sola. Pero si Rin Kagamine no me ama, en el futuro terminare yéndome de allí –_Confeso.

_-Te dije que eso era difícil- _Hablo de nuevo el peliplateado.

_-Si no se dan cuenta están hablando de mi hermana- _Bufó molesto Nero.

_-Tu hermana es una aburrida Nero, Len no sé cómo puedes vivir con ella y Piko… Piko tu cállate-_ Mikuo hizo su aparición con mucha honestidad –_Además 'eso' es muy difícil- _Comento.

_-¿'Eso' a que te refieres con 'eso'?- _Len se levantó de la silla interesado.

_-Pues ya sabes eso… eso…-_Hablo como si fuera obvio lo que decía.

_-Ahhh… eso….- _Agrego triunfante el rubio –_Eso es cansado- _Bufó. Se levantó de la silla chasqueando los dedos y la lengua llamando la atención de los chicos haciendo una rueda –_Casi todos los días por la mañana, bueno… todos los días por las mañanas me deja acompañarla, siempre tengo que agarrarla pero siempre se me olvida- _Confesó provocando la risa de los acompañantes exceptuando a Nero –_Entonces digo, si la atrapo, dejare de observarla. Entonces me digo, esa esquina de lavar es muy linda…-_ Habló mirando a unas chicas que se encontraban caminando por allí. Los chicos golpearon levemente a Len y este se levantó -_¡Esperen! ¡Esa chica se parece a mí difunta madre! –_Se levantó corriendo a hacia la chicas.

_._

Durante el almuerzo Rin y sus compañeros de trabajo compraron unos pequeños cupcakes de color rosado y un listoncito blanco, Rin compro dos –Uno para ella y otro para Len- los pastelitos tenían buen aspecto y se miraban lindos.

_-¡Vaya! Estos pastelillos están buenísimos, le llevaré uno a Momo- _Gumi y Miku la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Está bien si le das uno de estos a Momo?- _Pregunto confundida la chica peliverde –_Los perros a veces son muy débiles… -_Agregó pero Rin la ignoró.

Camino a casa Rin iba felizmente con una cajita en sus manos y dentro de esta se encontraba un pequeño –Pero delicioso –Cupcake con glaseado rosa, la rubia sonreía esperando ver la cara de su mascota feliz porque ella le había llevado un pequeño regalo, más cuando entro a su apartamento no fue así…

_-¡MOMO!- _Gritó viendo a su mascota quién dormía plácidamente en el suelo –_Así no es la manera en que una mascota recibe a su dueña –_Lo zarandeó enfadada.

_-Quiero seguir durmiendo…-_ Musitó molesto el chico rubio empujando a Rin.

_-A-Ahh…-_ Se quejó ofendida… perfecto Len, la hiciste enojar. La rubia tomó a Len fuertemente y rompió la caja sacando bruscamente el cupcake mientras lo introducía fuertemente en la boca del chico.

_-¡N-No! Asdjksahhds- _Pidió, o bueno eso se le entendió.

* * *

**EKISDEDEDEDEDE LOBELI ACTUALIZA CUANDO QUIERE PORQUE ES UNA GZB :'v ocno# no tenía mucho que hacer así que dije 'Terminemos ese fic de una puta vez' la neta del planeta ya no quiero escribir tengo como otros seis capítulos a subir y dos de una historia que voy a subir 7u7 j3j3 ámenlo plz –lo que dice arriba de las vacaciones y las pedas de mi familia ya paso, eso fue hace dos días ekisdededee- loveli troleando gente ebridei**

**Dianis Mar: OSHÉ OSHÉ EL LEMMON ES PARA GENTE SHIDA COMO NOSOTR S OBVIO VOY A PONER LEMMON 7U7 El dorama tiene 10 capitulos si no mal recuerdo, mis días de descanso terminaron este lunes NOO! -no he terminado la tarea- ekisde**

**Akirarara Kaneko: OSHÉ CY LEN CELOSO ES LO MÁS KAWAII DESU O uwu baia baia chicas no me esperaba que fueran unas amantes del lemmon u/u**

**Bien hasta aquí adiós cuídense, báñense, obedezc****an a sus mamás, ámenme, adiós.**

**-LovelySora**


End file.
